The Letter
by Crazy
Summary: An interesting, and enlightening letter has just been delivered.


**Title: **_The Letter _

**Author: **_Crazy_

**Rating:**_ K_

**Summary:**_ An interesting, and enlightening letter has come to light._

**Comment:**_ This idea came to me quite a while ago. There are ideas flitting around in my over-crowded brain which are contingent upon this letter. However, for the time being, this will stand alone. Lemme know what you think, or don't think. Either way, leave feedback, Please._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or Dumbly, or Severus. I only own the right to say "Owie" when the plot bunnies bite._

_

* * *

_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts: _

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster, what is contained in this letter will come as a great surprise to you but I assure you, all that is within is true and should therefore be protected and treated with the utmost care. _

_Because you are so fond of stating "It is always best to start at the beginning," that is what I shall do. _

_Please sit down, Headmaster, this may take a while._

_Many years ago I was approached by a young man who was in a most unique position. He was newly out of apprenticeship, bearer of the dark mark, a spy, Tribonded and, though not much older than a child himself, was about to become a father. _

_This young, complex man had taken a chance, a gambit if you will, in telling me all of this, plus some and I was compelled to believe him because of it. _

_His name was Severus Snape. _

_After our initial meeting, in what I have since come to consider my interview, we had several more, where he took the time to further explain what was required of my services._

_To sum up the conversations, I was to become his child's minder and the family nurse. _

_My soon-to-be employer had done his research before approaching me. In school I had not been so apt in Charms and Potions but Transfiguration and Herbology were always enjoyable classes. Regardless, I believe it was the fact that I had excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts that ultimately caught his eye. The added bonus of me being near the end of my apprenticeship at St. Mungos was the icing on the cake._

_It was two weeks after our initial meeting that I was finally brought to his home and introduced to the two other members of his unusual marriage-bond. _

_Vibrant, pregnant Lily was such a warm and gracious soul. She was one of those people who didn't have to **act** as if she cared, because it was so obvious she **did** care, no matter who or what the subject matter. With her, what you saw was what you got._

_In my first meeting with her she treated me like a long lost family member, giving me a great hug before sitting down for the conference. Considering her situation I was shocked that she would trust so easily but I soon realized her trust was not so much in me or my resume as in her Bonded's choice. I believe that is a true testament to the strength of their marriage._

_James also seemed to accept Severus's choice for granted. Thinking back, on the outside he was everything one would expect from the Griffindor Playboy. Yes, I remember hearing the rumors concerning James Potter from the newly interned apprentices at St Mungos but when I looked at him I could see under that boyish charm a sharp mind. I could also sense a strength to see things through, a determination to set things right._

_We spoke for many hours. First on my new duties, then on to other responsibilities that would be necessary for this strange appointment and finally on to the intricate balance of their relationship with concerns to a few friends. _

_I'm not sure if, in the weeks prior to that meeting, I had really thought through the consequences in accepting the position but it wasn't until late in the night when Severus stood up abruptly, face pale with pain, one hand clenching his left arm, that things began to slide into place for me. _

_As he left for what I quickly learned was a death eater meeting I stayed behind keeping Lily's mind occupied with talk of the baby while James paced the floor in nervous anticipation. I could see it was eating at the both of them that Severus was in danger and neither one of them could do anything about it._

_When morning came, so did Severus, bloodied and trembling, the recipient of several curses. James forced Lily to bed, while I tried to figure out what problem to attack first._

_Unfortunately, while his abrupt departure had made me realize the danger I was putting myself in, I had had no time to dwell on it for distracting the young expectant mother. Therefore, it was while waiting for this brave young man to wake from a potion induced sleep, that I suddenly found I had plenty of time to contemplate the folly of my decision. _

_Tripping and stumbling through all the stages of denial, I finally found that even though I was terrified, I had taken a vow to care for those in need when I entered my apprenticeship in Mediwitch Care and I was not about to turn my back on it now._

_With that decision firmly in mind I moved into Godrics Hallow._

_That was where I met Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin: James's best friends from school. _

_While I was enamored immediately with Remus's good manners, Sirius had an over exaggerated sense of self that could overwhelm me but he was such a good friend to James I couldn't help but forgave him. And then there was Peter's quiet presence. He had a way of falling to the background when everyone was together._

_When I say everyone, I mean all but Severus. It was at his insistence that no one but myself knew of his involvement with Lily and James. I can't help but wonder how terrible it must have been for him to stay in some run down room when ever those three would spend the night. In his home, no less._

_And poor James. No matter how much it hurt him to keep this wonderful part of his life a secret from them, he knew that there was too much animosity between his Bonded and his friends. _

_The sacrifices they made. To this day I am in awe of the balancing act these three achieved to make such a unity work. And work though it was, the results were completely astounding. _

_Harry James Snape Potter was born July 31st, 1980 and it felt as if nothing could overshadow his arrival. The three new parents spent the first days of his life sequestered together, admitting no one into Godrics Hallow but myself._

_But they knew that at one point Sirius Black would find a way in at which time Severus would be discovered, so he left the manor before it could happen and, unless he returned at times of which I am unaware, he stayed away for over a month._

_For seven months the three of them kept up this balancing act but it wasn't to last much longer._

_It was one day in late February, just an hour after you had left from visiting, when I came upon the three of them sitting in complete silence, all but for Lily's quiet sobs. Feeling like I was intruding, I made to leave, but Severus's words stopped me in my tracks. _

"_Lils." He said. "Obliviate me." _

_And I truly believe it was only for his safety that she did so. _

_Whatever the news you had imparted, it was apparently so important that it shook Severus's belief in his own ability. He was sure that whatever that knowledge was it was too great for him to know. And too dangerous for him to have any ties to James, Lily and most of all, Harry. Abiding by his wishes, Lily obliviated all of his memories concerning the three of them, changing love to hate with an incantation._

_In the months following his departure from our lives the situation was never fully explained to me but I believe he did what he had to for the good of his family. In fact in the months I had known him all he had ever done was for the good of his family. But knowing that did not ease the hearts of those he left behind._

_His final wish before Lily placed the charm was for the family to go under Fidelius. And so we did. _

_James asked for Sirius to be the secret keeper. Young Mr. Black was flattered and swore he would take the knowledge to the grave if he had to._

_Months passed with no news of Severus as far as I knew. Harry was growing fast and Remus and Sirius had dubbed him an honorary Marauder – the understanding of which I'm sure is not lost on you, Headmaster, or so their stories suggest. _

_And Lily was pregnant again._

_This time she wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret so when company was around, she would place a charm upon herself. It wasn't so hard to do, Remus was visiting less and less, due to some mysterious job and Peter, well I don't recall why he didn't come around so much. _

_The only one we really had to watch out for was the un-serious Mr. Black._

_Who, it turned out, could be serious after all._

_Sirius approached James one day and asked him to change their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. He said he had given it a lot of thought and felt he was too obvious, considering they had been best friends for years. _

_The two of them discussed it well into the night but hadn't come to an agreement before Lily went into labor. _

_On October 27th, 1981 Ellias Prudence Potter was born. She was a month early._

_The poor child was not a healthy baby and without Severus there to help me with the necessary potions, we were left with no other recourse but to take the child to St. Mungos for care. _

_Again there was an argument, Lily trying to bluff her way into going with her newborn, and James standing steadfast and saying no. _

_Sirius and I left without hearing the ending result and were soon running through the hallways of St. Mungos._

_Ellias was in the hospital for the next four days. In that time I had acquired an all important document, though at the time I did not know how important it would be: It was a legal parchment stating I was to be Ellias's legal guardian while outside the manor. _

_I don't know if James ever changed secret keepers. Or what happened when Sirius returned to Godrics Hallow, though I can imagine the argument concerning the concealed pregnancy that might have taken place._

_My only concern was for Ellias._

_It was late October 31st that I heard the news that changed our lives so drastically. He Who Must Not Be Named, was dead, defeated by none other then my young Harry Potter._

_Not believing, I left Ellias in the hospital's care and apparated straight to the Manor. The news itself had me in a right state of fear. But what I found had me crying out in despair. It was gone. All of it. _

_I don't know how long I knelt in the rubble. I had no understanding of time. It was Sirius Black that snapped me out of my stupor, demanding to know where I had been. Why hadn't I been there when Harry needed me most. Lily and James were dead. I should have been there to help defend them._

_He had no recollection of Ellias._

_It was then I realized I was the only one who knew the truth and I needed to get her as far away as I could. It didn't matter that the dark lord was gone, there were many ready to take his place and for some reason the Potter family seemed destined to be their targets._

_I returned to St. Mungo's only long enough to gather my charge. Not knowing where Harry was, but knowing no one would believe my claim to be his minder without documentation, I fled the Isle._

_We traveled for a while, going from one wizarding community to another in search of a cure, for Ellias was still ill. Her lungs underdeveloped. Or so I was told. _

_Even now, any undue stress can set off her breathing._

_Every so often we would find ourselves hunted and would have to leave for parts unknown._

_In the end of her fourth year I decided the colonies would be a good start. To do this, I had to bind her magic for fear the local wizarding government might become aware of us. To further the charade, I entered Muggle society and hid away everything to do with our heritage. I must admit it was difficult at first, headmaster, but exhilarating at the same time. There is so much wonder in the Muggle world. And danger too._

_Unfortunately, by choosing to live away from Wizarding society, I have had to rely on muggle medicine to keep Ellias in health. I tried to avoid going but the child can get so sickly that avoidance has become impossible._

_Please, Headmaster, if you are reading this letter then it is only because something has happened to me and I am no longer able to care for Ellias. I beg you to help her, if only because Lily, James and Severus thought so highly of you. _

_Perhaps it is time for her to meet the living remnants of her family. I hope you will help in this endeavor, for her parents' sake, as well as her own._

_Now, I apologize for not disclosing any of this sooner but upon being hired,I was put under a Wizard's promise. _

_I'm sure you understand._

_Ahnna Tavernin, Medi-witch_


End file.
